


Twelve Years (Because Crowley feels Generous)

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [45]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Supernatural
Genre: Also the UK version of Bobby Singer, Angst, Because he's a badass, Crossroads Deals & Demons, First Meetings, Hellhounds, I love putting tags on these things, Love, M/M, Marriage, Q's a badass, This is backwards and fun, Time Travel, but I get carried away, i'm going to shut up now, in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Jay: time travel AU. author gets to pick either Q or 007, the other will automatically be declared dead. Can send chosen one to either the time period of casino royal or quantum. Pre sky fall. But the fic can go all the way to the end of sky fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Deal with a King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayBird345](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/gifts).



> It should have been done ages ago, but I just found it again. There's still one more chapter that needs doing, but this is a start, right? Maybe I'll finish it before I go to bed, I don't know...  
> Crossover.

A Deal with a King

 

At MI6, everyone knew Q as…well, Q. Mostly because they didn’t know the world Q knew and partly because they didn’t know his other phone number. If they did, they would receive a message like this:

“ _This is Gabriel, if you got this message, I’m probably busy running a small island, if it isn’t an emergency, hang up, if it is an emergency, hit star, four, three, five, four, eight and you’ll be connected to Bobby Singer, if the world is about to end I’m probably already working on it, but on the slight chance that I’m not, hit star, six, six, six. If it can wait or you don’t have a clue what I’m talking about, leave a message.”_

Of course, it would go over the heads of most employees as to what exactly that message meant. No one knew that Q was the brains that kept both human and demonic threats away from England…and most of Europe if he was to be honest—even America when Bobby came to a dead end. Of course, it wasn’t a job that paid off…and eventually MI5 and MI6 figure out who’s been impersonating higher-ups for years.

That’s how Gabriel became Q on top of being the brains behind the hunters of Europe.

The only person who knew what Q did in his spare time, was his lover/husband/partner/friend/everything, who had only happened to find out when Q had stabbed a ‘human’ with a silver blade, making the man flash with light before collapsing onto the ground before he grabbed James around the waist pulling him close. “ _Angel blade, keep it handy in case there’s more, I can handle myself. Good to have an angel in your debt once in a while, you get amazing blades for it.”_

_“Angel?”_

_“Yeah, well, he likes to pretend he’s not an angel, but he is and he snuck me a few weapons for helping him out.”_

_“What in the hell was that?”_

_“That, James, was a demon, I tell you all about it later, let’s go to my flat, they won’t dare follow us there.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because they can’t get close, and they know better than to fight me.”_ It was the first time James had been to Q’s flat and the first time he’d heard anything about the supernatural being real—he took it rather well for a first timer and had even allowed Q to give him an invisible tattoo to keep him safe from possession. James learned about the supernatural from Q, but that knowledge didn’t often apply to his work, Q had his lines of work and James had his, James just made sure to hang onto every one of Q’s words.

James always knew Q would die of supernatural causes, he’d said so himself with a melancholy look on his face and Q had always said that one day James would only leave the field without a heartbeat left to offer. They had just hoped it never happened.

800Q8

“007, can you hear me?” Q asked worriedly, hearing fighting through his earpiece.

“ _Bit busy, love_.” James commented. Q sighed in relief, hearing his lover’s voice in his ear. He listened to James fight, trying to get back up headed for James when he heard a sound he wouldn’t likely forget. A moist, _thunk_ of a knife sliding into flesh and a grunt from James. A moment later there was a scream. “007? James? Are you alright?”

“Target eliminated.”

“And you?”

“Agent down, Q.” James whispered after a moment. Q could hear the thud of James landing on the floor.

“Where were you stabbed? I can help you, just tell me what happened.”

“Gabriel…you can’t help me.” James’ voice had a wet sound to it, the sound of blood pooling in his lungs.

“James, listen I can fix this, I can—please just let me try.”

“Sh…Gabe, sh… Please, I don’t have much longer.”

“Stay with me, I’ll find a way to fix this.”

“Please…just talk to me, Gabriel…I don’t want to be alone…please.” Q went still for a moment before he started talking.

“I love you so much, you know.”

“I love you too.” James answered, his voice weaker.

“I’m going to bring you home, James…and I’ll wrap you up and we’ll cuddle on the sofa and kiss and everything will be perfect, I promise.”

“Sounds wonderful, Gabriel.”

“Please don’t leave me… I don’t think I can make it without you.”

“We knew this would happen, baby.”

“Not like this, not now, please.”

“Shh…” James coughed, weakly, wetly. “I ‘ove you. So much.”

“I love you too.”

“My heaven will be with you…” James whispered, before his breaths sounded more like gurgles.

“I love you so much, sleep well, my love.” Q whispered before James went silent.

800Q8

Q didn’t attend the funeral, he didn’t go back to work, he didn’t answer his phone, not even the times hunters called. He sat alone in their flat, holding the dog tags James had given him and staring at James’ empty side of the bed before he got up in a rush a month after James had died and gathered up a bone of a black cat, graveyard dirt, and he ripped a picture of him and James together in half, placing the precious picture of James in his pocket and stowing the other ingredients in a box. He slipped on James’ dog tags and got in James’ old Aston, driving out into the country.

He stopped at an empty crossroads in the middle of no-where and pulled out his angel blade before burying the box in the center. Nothing happened. “Come on you sick bastard. The one time I actually want to see one of your ugly faces and you can’t be bothered to show?!”

“Easy, tiger.” Q turned and glared at the man.

“Crowley.”

“King of Hell, at your service.” Crowley smirked with a little bow.

“I know who you are.”

“Of course you do. When I was told _you_ were at the crossroads, I decided I couldn’t resist. I mean, you’ve caused me a lot of problems, killed my boys, sent people to kill my boys, and helped those dreaded Winchesters… I thought, what the hell, must be important if Gabriel Shaw is at the crossroads. You deserved someone special to help you.”

“Really?”

“Really. Do you really have to have an angel blade with you?” He asked looking Gabriel up and down. “Very hostile, Stretch.”

“I don’t like the idea of a demon getting close to me, I figure you’ll keep your distance, you know I know how to use this well.”

“Yes… I would rather like to keep my head.” Crowley smiled. “You know how this works.”

“Of course I do.”

“Then tell me what you want, because you want something. I don’t think I’ve seen you so broken up before.”

“I want James Bond, alive.”

“James Bond? You realize that that would require storming the gates of heaven, right? Bit steep for one measly soul. Besides, the man was nothing but trouble and due to die. Are you sure you want him back? I mean if you gave him much more time on earth to whore around and murder he may just wind up in hell—!”

“Don’t you dare insult him!” Q warned, moving so quickly even Crowley didn’t move in time before the blade was pressed against his throat.

“Ooh, was he lover boy then, Stretch?”

“He is my husband.”

“Ahh…I see. And you’re willing to give up your soul for him?”

“You were going to trap me in hell anyway. You do love intercepting orders. I know you’ll never let me go to heaven, so I want more time, ten more years with him before you drag me down to hell like you were always going to do.”

“Ten more years with him? Fine…you know, I’m feeling generous. I’ll give you…twelve years for your soul.”

“At what price?”

“No extra charge… I just…have always admired your spunk, Stretch. The Winchester’s, see, they’re big and strong…you’re all brains and bones and _still_ get under my skin just as much… I’ll miss playing with you, this just gives me two more years to play.”

“Fine. Tell me what happens, as it stands. You’re obviously not bringing him back.”

“No, I’m sending you back in time, twelve years and month a before you meet… That was at the gallery wasn’t it? Yes, twelve years before that point. You meet him and woo him and love him and live happily until a month before you met, then my hounds will come and get you, and I don’t expect a fight.”

“I won’t fight.”

“Do I have your word?”

“Yes.”

“Shall we seal this with a kiss? Ooh, I wonder how James would feel about you kissing me.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Ooh, a bit touchy for someone who’s asking a favor. Missing those baby blues?” Q closed his eyes tightly, willing himself not to cry in front of the conniving monster.

“Please…”

“Alright, anything you need, darling, but I’ll even sweeten the deal a little, you won’t have to age…because honestly, breaking this tiny version of you when you do come down to play in hell will be more fun.” Q slowly slid his blade back into the holster in his cardigan and took a deep breath. “Shall we?” Crowley asked, holding out his hand to Q. Q slowly took a step forward and Crowley snatched his hand, pulling him closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. “I collect in twelve years, you know I’m a man of my word, if nothing else.”

“You’re not a man. You just wear one.”

“And that’s why I love you, Stretch.”

“The feeling isn’t mutual.”

“Well, maybe several centuries from now you and I might be friends, you never know.” Crowley smirked before he pulled Q into a kiss. “Always wanted to know what you tasted like…James is a lucky man, Stretch.” Crowley smirked before he winked. “Mind your step, sweetie.” He commented before he shoved Q hard.


	2. Telling James Bond

Telling James Bond

 

Q slammed against the ground and heard a loud screech as a car tried to stop. Lights landed on him and he blinked through his glasses, noting that one of the lenses were cracked. Q groaned in pain and cursed Crowley for everything he could think of. “Are you alright?” A familiar voice asked. Q looked up and saw a much younger Bond than he was used to, getting out of the car to walk up to him, kneeling down at his side. “God, I nearly killed you, you shouldn’t jump out in the road.”

“I was pushed.” Q commented. James looked around to see that no one on the street.

“You alright?” He wondered grabbing the man by his arm gently.

“Yeah…it’s just.” Q looked up at James, wishing he could just fling himself into the man’s arms and cry, just hold him, smell him, kiss him, and stay with him for the rest of his life.  “Do you know what year it is and where I am?”

“Um…did you hit your head?”

“Must have.” Q commented, Crowley _had_ shoved him hard. Demon strength was never good on the head.

“August, 2000, you’re in Brixton.”

“Well that makes perfect sense then.” Q nodded standing up and swaying on his feet, nearly collapsing again, but James caught him and pulled him against his chest.

“Whoa, easy now.” James said, holding him close for a moment, keeping him steady. “Do you need to go home? I can take you…”

“I—” Q thought for a moment and realized he didn’t have a home. He couldn’t just walk into his old home, he couldn’t imagine his younger self approving of making deals with the King of Hell. “No…I can’t go home…I… I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Stealing money wasn’t his style…if MI6 found the old him and the new him it would only brew chaos. It was best to lay low. All he really wanted to do was kiss James until the world ended.

“Alright…you’re still a bit disoriented so, how about I take you to my flat, have you sit down for a while, maybe a cuppa? Maybe help you figure out what you want to do?”

“Sounds fine to me.” Q tried to take a step on his own but he nearly fell over again. James grabbed him by his arm and helped him to the car.

“You really are out of it, aren’t you…? Here.” He opened the door and made sure Q didn’t hit his head before he went to the other side. He got in and began to drive. “You feeling alright?”

“Head’s a little fuzzy, but I’m alright.”

“You’re married?” James asked after a few moments of silence. Q looked down at his ring and smiled.

“Yeah…I am.” Q smiled happily.

“Very much in love then.”

“Do you not believe in love?” Q asked, hearing the light cynicism in James’ voice.

“Never felt it before I suppose.”

“You’re a navy man… Just get back?” Q wondered, knowing he had. He was also recently recruited as a junior agent at MI6.

“How did you know?”

“Tags.” Q nodded.

“Oh, yeah…”

“Commander?”

“Lucky guess?”

“I never guess. It’s in your posture.”

“Know a navy man?”

“My husband.”

“Husband?”

“Light of my life.” Q nodded. How do you tell someone that you’ve come back from the future and that you’re married to each other? Where do you even begin?

“What’s your name?”

“Gabriel B—Banner.” Q corrected himself before he said Bond aloud.

“James Bond.” He said, holding out his hand. Q smiled gently and shook it. “Your head feeling any better?” James asked as he put his hand on the wheel again.

“Not by any stretch of the imagination.” Q answered truthfully. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“A double decker or a single?”

“Double.”

“Then that does hurt.”

“And a single wouldn’t?” Q asked with a smile.

“Not even remotely.” Q chuckled quietly. He’d heard those words before. “We’re here, come on.” James smiled. James got out and Q followed him, holding onto the car for balance. James caught it and moved to grab his arm.

“I’m alright, I’m okay.”

“You’re about to fall over. Come on. I’ve got you.” James promised.

“Thank you.” Q smiled, following the man into a building. James smiled slightly and led Q into a small flat.

“Here, sit down, don’t want you falling over. I’ll go get you something for your head.”

“Thank you, truly. Everything’s a bit… Weird.”

“It’s alright. I’ve had my days.” James chuckled before, helping Q onto a sofa.

“Bit Spartan.” Q commented with a small chuckle. James hadn’t changed in his décor. Classy, but nearly empty of everything that made a house a home. Their home had been a bit Spartan, except for the pictures of them and Stelmaria, their white cat (James just called her their baby girl). Q hoped Eve was taking good care of her, hoping that she wasn’t too upset that both he and James were gone. He wondered if they knew he was dead yet, in the future, or would they think him MIA? Surely M would know that Q would know how to properly disappear. Everyone knew Q was a wreck without James.

“I don’t need much.”

“It wasn’t an insult. My home was like this too.” James didn’t miss the ‘was’, but he didn’t talk about it. Q just wanted to fling his arms around his husband and cry, in relief, in sorrow, in anger, with everything he felt.

“Here you are.” James said, handing Q a mug of tea. “And medicine.” Q couldn’t help but grab his hand, a reflex after years of being with him.

“Um, thank you.” Q smiled, realizing his mistake and pulling away.

“No problem.” James said, sitting down in an armchair. Q took a sip and his nose wrinkled slightly, his James knew him better and always added a little bit of honey. Q couldn’t take it. He had to tell James. James was levelheaded and pragmatic, if Q could get him to listen they’d get things figured out a lot sooner.

“Can I tell you something crazy?” Q asked. _Just don’t start with demons, he’ll send you to the loony bin._

“You can try. I’ve heard a few crazy things in my time.”

“I’m from the future.” There was nothing but a single golden brow lifted in response. “I’m serious.”

“No, I’m pretty sure you’re from this time.”

“We’ve met before.”

“I don’t know you.”

“That’s because I’m from the future.”

“You really hit your head hard, maybe you should rest.”

“Listen, we met in 2012, you and I met for the first time—well, the first time for me—you were working for MI6 and I—”

“Are you a spy?” James snapped.

“No, just listen. I’m Q and—”

“The Quartermaster is an old, eccentric man who has a rather regrettable fashion sense, though you might look a bit similar in the sense of fashion.”

“I’m not Q yet. Somewhere out there is a man in his twenties who is me, but not this me. It’s so much less confusing in Doctor Who.”

“That show ended years ago.”

“Yes, but they reboot it in 2005. Nine gets killed by the time vortex and turns into Ten, who’s played by David Tennant, then there’s Eleven, who’s Matt Smith, then Twelve is Peter Capaldi and Thirteen—”

“You can’t possibly know these things.”

“I’ve seen them. Listen, you have to trust me. I came back and you’re the only person I have.”

“Listen, I can call a hospital.”

“I can prove it.”

“How?” James demanded. Q pulled the dog tags out from under his shirt and took them off, handing them to James. “How did you get copies?”

“They aren’t copies, they’re the originals, just twenty years older.”

“They can’t be real.”

“Look at the scratch, the one you got on one of them when Alec pushed you to the ground to keep you from getting shot. They’re yours.”

“How in the hell do you know all of this?”

“I know so much more. James Andrew Bond… I wasn’t honest. I am married, to a navy man, who is also a spy for MI6. My name is Gabriel Bond, in thirteen years, I marry you. You ask me to marry you and I do.”

“What? That isn’t even legal.”

“It is in twenty-fourteen.” Q sighed. “I know it doesn’t make sense, but you can ask me anything, I know everything and anything you can think of.”

“ _If_ you _are_ from the future, how did you get here?”

“That’s an excellent question, suffice to say…I may have made a deal with the devil. I promise I’ll explain, but you have to trust me. Wait, let me show you something.” Q said, standing up and holding out his hands to James. “Stand up and please refrain from shooting me, I see the way your hand is twitching, always means you’re about to reach for your gun. I’ve seen it a million times.” James looked down at his hand, not knowing he did that. Q moved forward and lifted James’ right leg slightly, kneeling down and gently brushing his fingers over a spot on the back of his calf. “You have a red birthmark, right here, it almost looks like a crescent moon.” Q gently said, before looking up into James’ eyes. “On the inside of your left thigh you’re really sensitive and you like kisses to just behind you’re right ear—but it bothers you if it’s your left ear.” Q said standing up slowly. “You’ve known you were bisexual your whole life but you never acted on it until what…two years ago isn’t it? He was a brunette and you’d just started your job and you were stressed and it just happened.”

“How do you—?”

“You _told_ me. Then you’d never mention it—ever—but after one of your first missions, couldn’t have been more than a year ago, you went to Alec’s and stayed cuddled with him all night. You did that sometimes when either of you were unnerved. It wasn’t ever a sexual thing, it was for protection and a feeling of safety and trust. You’d never say it but you prefer being the little spoon. You like it both ways, but you prefer being the little spoon, you just don’t because sometimes you just can’t stand having someone behind you. You prefer giving to receiving, but if done right, you’re a bit of a screamer and it really is an ego boost when you get that way.”

“How…?”

“I know you. We were married for years.”

“Were?”

“You died.” Tears instantly welled up in Q’s eyes. “You died a few weeks ago. I couldn’t live with it…I… I was in your ear when you died…we were talking…” There was no way his tears were fake. They were the silent ones, the ones that people only cried when they were genuinely too sad to say anything else.

“You came back in time…for me?”

“Always. Look, I know this is difficult for you and I respect that…I can find somewhere else if you need me to. I know how hard this must be.”

“No, Gabriel…um, you hit your head heard and…traveled all this way… I may not know you, but I’m not going to send you away.”

“Can I—can I please just hold you, just for a moment?”

“Um…yeah, sure.” James said gently. Q wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, burying his face in his shirt. God, he smelt so good…he was so warm too. Q didn’t care about anything, not even being dragged to hell, no…he had James in his arms and that was enough.


	3. How it Really Went Down

How it Really Went Down

 

James quickly understood how he’d fallen for Q. He was smart, funny, quick on his feet, sweet, reliable, and trustworthy. He was simple to live with and even stitched him up every time he came home wounded. James also saw how much Q loved him. There was devotion and care in everything he did…but James also noted that in the first day—somehow—one of his shirts had gone missing. A month later he caught Q sleeping on the couch with the missing shirt pressed to his face.

“Gabriel?” James called. Q jumped and turned slowly. Instantly Q felt bad. James always hated it when Q fell asleep on the couch.

“Sorry, honey, I just—” This wasn’t their couch. That James probably wasn’t comfortable being called honey. “Shit.” Q sat up instantly. “I’m sorry.” The he realized he’d been caught with James’ stolen shirt. “It just…it smells like you. I never did sleep well without you and—”

“Come in here.” James nodded to the door.

“Shouldn’t I take you on a date first?”

“We’ll worry about that later, Gabriel, you’re miserable. Just sleeping.” James offered. Q smiled and got up. He was absolutely adorable sleepy, off balance, floppy haired, and childlike. James couldn’t help but admire him.

“This is yours.” Q held out his shirt.

“Keep it, Gabriel. Come on.” James gently helped him into bed and wrapped his arms around him, keeping him close.

He knew why he’d fallen in love with him…he was falling in love already. Wholly and completely.

800Q8

Within several short months they were dating whenever James was around, sleeping together, and—still—living together. It went on for several years. James wrapped an arm around Q’s waist and held him closer, trying to protect the smaller man from the cold as much as he could. “Thank you, that was lovely—and my favorite play I might add.”

“Hamlet? How predictable of you, Gabriel.” James teased.

“It’s a masterpiece! Who doesn’t love it? And Hamlet, he could break my heart.”

“Not going to leave me for him are you?”

“No…while the young man portraying him was lovely, two thinkers would never be able to get anything done in a relationship. Someone has to be a blunt instrument.” Q teased, poking at his side.

“You wound me—” Q froze and sniffed, looking around, his eyes widening. Sulfur. “Gabe, what is it?” James asked worriedly. Q slipped his blade free from his sleeve and then slipped down the alleyway. “Gabe?”

“Sh…and stay behind me.”

“What?” James half-chuckled.

“Sh.” Q insisted before slowly walking forward, scanning the alley. He held his blade in his hand and took one more step forward. He spun as he heard someone dropping behind him and stabbed them in the chest. They screamed and flashed before collapsing on the ground. Q turned and looked at the other in the shadows. “You’re not allowed to kill me, you know.” Q commented.

“We aren’t here for you.” Two demons stepped forward.

“You can’t have him either and you know it. He’s part of the deal. You don’t get to touch him.”

“We’ve got bigger fish to fry, so why don’t you get out of our way?”

“Make me.” Q smirked. Within an instant both were on the ground, dead. Q sighed and turned to James who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“What in the hell?”

“Oh…well that’s why you take this so calmly in the future… Um…those were demons, who are among some of the many nasties in this world that I hunt…or send others to hunt…on occasion. Um…yeah…” Q bit his lip, looking down at them. James couldn’t deny that there was something wrong with those people, he’d seen the way they’d died—but his first reaction wasn’t denial, no, his first reaction sparked memories.

“You said you made a deal with the devil…to come back here.”

“Yeah…that was true, ish.”

“You made a deal with the _devil_ to come back here?!”

“Okay, let’s go home and then we can talk about this. Right here isn’t a good place for this.”

800Q8

“Okay, now talk.”

“I didn’t make a deal with the devil, I made a deal with the king of hell: Crowley.”

“What sort of deal?”

“The usual one. I ask for something I want, he gives it to me and gets…he gets my soul.” Q looked down at the ground.

“You asked to see me and gave them your soul for it?!” James demanded, fuming. “Does that mean they can show up and drag you off to hell at any time?”

“No—not really. They wait until your time comes due. Crowley gave me twelve years with you, I have eight left…then he sends his hellhounds to drag me to hell.”

“You shouldn’t have done this, Gabe. You belong in heaven. I know you believe, I know you have faith. I know you belong there—you of all people. How could you be so stupid?” James demanded, furious. Tears fell down Q’s cheeks.

“Because, I wasn’t going to heaven. After all I’ve done against demons, against the things that go bump in the night, the demons wouldn’t let me go. It’s rare, usually everyone lives by the rules. Angels take devout souls to heaven, demons take everyone else to hell…but sometimes the demons grab onto those who pissed them off and drag them to hell on principle… The angels don’t care because it’s only one person, once in a while—hardly anything to throw a fit over. They were going to drag me to hell either way, James, the king of hell hates me. I had two choices, kill myself and go to hell or spend some more time with you before I never got to see you again—before I lived an eternity of torture with nothing but your memory to keep me from becoming something I never wanted to be. Forgive me for being selfish enough to just want a few more years with you, James. I can’t hate myself for it…because you…you’re all I ever had and if I had the chance to have more time with you, I’d give more than just my soul.”

“Gabe…”

“I love you and I just…I just needed more time. I’m sorry.” James pulled Q into a warm hug and closed his eyes as Q sobbed against him. He needed to find a way to get Q out of his trip to hell.

800Q8

“I don’t normally pray, but I am now, Gabriel. You see, someone told me that you’re in hiding a bit, and I could pray on an ‘open channel’ and tell everyone about your secret identity…or we could have a nice, easy little chat. I need to ask a favor…and not for me.”

“You’ve got balls.” James turned and faced the angel. “I mean, really, threatening an archangel, you’ve got a pair. What do you want?”

“My husband, he saved your life, Gabriel… I need you to return the favor.”

“Your husband? Who is that exactly?”

“Gabriel.”

“Ah…my name twin… He’s alive and in that room next door.”

“He made a deal with Crowley.”

“Yes, I can see it burned into his soul.”

“Stop it.”

“Stop it? Do you know what happens if I undo this thing?” Gabriel scoffed. “No, there’s no stopping this, kiddo.”

“Then take him to heaven.”

“What?”

“I know angels can go into hell and pull people out…bring him out after they take him, that way the deal is done and he’s where he truly belongs. Please…” Gabriel slowly walked forward and touched the spot over James’ heart.

“Soulmates are rare things…and not something my father would ever like to see apart… Fine…but we’re all even now.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t ever threaten me again.” Gabriel rolled his eyes before he vanished.

800Q8

Invisible claws tore Q to shreds and when all was done, James wrapped his arms around his dead body, crying silently. He was dead, but he had a different Q to live for, a man he’d meet within a month and hurt or not he had to be there for Q.

“Hello again, it’s been what? Five seconds for me?” Gabriel asked looking down at James’ distraught figure.

“Did you—?”

“I got him. He’s safe and sound, up in heaven. Now get the hell up, you’ve got ten more years with the kid, don’t disappoint him.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Gabriel rolled his eyes and left.

800Q8

James woke in heaven almost eleven years later. It looked like their holiday home in Scotland. It looked like he was laying in their bed. James slowly sat up and looked to his right. He smiled at Q and Q reached out, running his fingers through his short hair. “Hello, love.”

“Gabe…” James beamed and wrapped his arms around his love, pulling him close.

“What you did was reckless and stupid, if they would have found out you were in charge of springing me they could have taken you.”

“I’m always reckless.”

“Yes, and I love you for it.” Q smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to James’ lips. “You know, I’ve been alone here for quite a while, mind kissing me properly?”

“I’ll do more than that.” James smiled, rolling Q onto his back before pulling his lips into a passionate, consuming kiss, the hand that wasn’t in Q’s curls began unbuttoning clothes.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

800Q8

Crowley opened the cell that had been sealed for two years, hoping to start in on Q himself.

The cell was empty.

"Bollocks..."

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
